


You okay, m'dude?

by Rosadon3



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Taako enjoys lazy days, Tags Are Hard, listen i haven't written anything in ages lord help me, magnus likes carving ducks, sometimes. we dissociate. to COPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosadon3/pseuds/Rosadon3
Summary: MSpaintTaz on tumblr doodled some good boys and it inspired me to write about a Lazy Day on the starblaster, where Taako is trying to beat a puzzle game and Magnus copes with ducks. So, you know, the usual. (T since Taako has a mouth)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You okay, m'dude?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the "raw, unfiltered, good boys"   
> https://mspainttaz.tumblr.com/post/611084527501213696/past-me-was-a-genius-who-should-have-finished-this  
> mspainttaz is great. their artwork makes me want to write. and I wrote this instead of doing the ass-ton of homework i have.

It was a designated Lazy Day (™) on the Starblaster. These days generally took place sometime after capturing the Light, studying it, and getting whatever they could out of it. Then, all that was left was to wait for the Hunger to rear its ugly head, and force them into the next cycle. Sure, the crew did their best to come up with new strategies, new tech, anything that could lead to a victory over the relentless pursuer and end the cycles. 

But not every cycle was filled with breakthroughs and endless passion. Sometimes things would slow down, and waiting seemed to be the only realistic option. So today was a Lazy Day. 

Taako had on a t-shirt and boxer shorts, and did not plan on changing. Lazy Days did not require  _ pants. _ And they certainly didn’t require any effort in appearance, since the only people who were going to see him were the ones he’d been through hell with for the past however many years. He had propped himself up on the couch and pulled out his phone, determined to beat the lone puzzle game he had downloaded on it. Since they had yet to encounter a plane with compatible tech to theirs, that meant the game had gone un-updated for years, and therefore didn’t add 200 new puzzles a week. Which meant Taako was making  _ progress _ , baby. He finally had a chance at completing all the stupid puzzles and getting the satisfaction of having all those little star meters filled up.  _ THIS. This  _ is what Lazy Days are about. 

The rest of the crew, enjoying their own variations of laziness, (Lup was also in a T-shirt and boxers, but they were most definitely from Barry’s closet) filtered through the common area, tossing casual conversation at Taako, who only sort-of brushed them off. No one seemed to mind much though, as was the spirit of the day. 

At some point, Magnus wandered in with a block of wood and his carving knife, and spotted the empty space next to Taako on the couch. Without a word, he sat down and began carving the block, seemingly engrossed in the task. 

Taako was only slightly bothered by this, since Magnus was usually one to strike up conversation, but he didn’t seem concerned with anything but the block of wood before him. Which, ya know, not totally weird, the guy had been really into carving since the Legato year, always making those little ducks for Fisher. So Taako decided to let the dude be, and refocus on his puzzles.

After a while, there was a light  _ thunk _ sound, and Taako glanced up to see a very nice wood duck sitting on the table. Magnus was staring at it, wood shavings in his lap, and looked like he was in a fuckin’ trance or something. Before Taako could make a joke or wave his hand in front of Mag’s face, the burly man stood up. He held the hem of his t-shirt so the wood shavings stayed in the folds instead of dumping on the floor. He looked at the duck for another second before turning and walking out of the common room, presumably to rid himself of the shavings.

A few minutes later and Magnus was back, but this time with a couple of blocks of wood. He set them on the table next to the duck and took one in his hand, starting to carve again. Guess this is what counts as a Lazy Day for Magnus. Taako readjusted his position on the couch and tried to put his attention back on his phone game, but was still a little distracted. Magnus just seemed… out of it. Like, not lazy day laziness out of it, but “physically I’m here but mentally, no” out of it. He chewed on his lip for a second, watching the wood chips fall in Magnus’ lap as he continued carving, not seeming to notice Taako’s stare. 

This was not Taako’s department. He was not the therapist for the crew. Taako did not do feelings. Obviously Magnus had his coping mechanism, or whatever the fuck they’re called, and it’s making ducks. Or maybe! Maybe! He’s reading into it too much, and Magnus is just  _ really _ dedicated to making these ducks right now. Yeah. Perfect explanation, one that leaves Taako out of it. 

So Taako did his best to ignore the increasing array of ducks on the table. And he did a pretty good job, until Magnus had let out a long sigh, and gathered them up in his hands. There were still a bunch of shavings in his lap, and some on the floor now too. Magnus looked up at Taako, thought for a second, and then gingerly put a duck on Taako’s shoulder. 

Taako raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as Magnus then put one in the crook of Taako’s elbow, and then the other, and then precariously balanced one on his half-bent knee. 

“Hey, uh” Taako’s voice cracked slightly, since he had hardly spoken that day, “you okay, m’dude?”

“No,” Magnus finished balancing the duck on Taako’s knee, and reached for another block of wood.

“Oh. Cool,” Taako mentally smacked himself. Yeah, fuckin’  _ cool. _ Ducks were definitely a coping thing then. Right. “You, uh, wanna talk about it or somethin’?”

Magnus hesitated for a second in his carving, “I dunno. Just the usual stuff with like. Not getting to save people.” His voice was soft and rough, and  _ man _ Taako really hoped he wouldn’t start crying, but also that’s a really selfish thought, what the fuck, Mags is his  _ friend.  _ He’s supposed to be there for him and shit.

“Ducks help?”  _ Dumbass! Do you even know common? Full sentences? Fantasy Christ, you suck at this. _

Magnus smiled a little, resuming his carving. “Yeah. Gives me something to focus on besides thinking, ya know?”

Taako glanced at the puzzle game on his phone, blinking a warning that he was running out of time. “Yeah, I got you,” he wiggled the phone to emphasize. “Sometimes chill days can be a little too chill.” 

This time, Magnus smiled in earnest, and carefully placed the newly finished duck on top of Taako’s head. “Thanks for giving a shit, though.”

“Pssh,” the duck wobbled a little on his head. “Taako gives no shit. Who the hell told you that?” But he was smiling too, even though he’d have to start his puzzle over. Maybe he could get Mags to make a duck with a wizard hat. 


End file.
